ultrabattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail
For detailed information about this series, visit the Fairy Tail Wiki. Summary Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with the some of the guilds strongest mages (Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster) as her teamates. Together, they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villians and even travel to another world. Power of the verse Although it started out relatively modestly powerful, from the Tenrou arc onward, Fairy Tail has become a incredibly powerful verse. Low to Mid tiers from the verse consist of strong mages that ranges from Multi-City Block level to Large Town level in terms of Attack Potency. Mid-High tiers consist of characters that ranges from Mountain level to Island level. Top tiers consist of characters that possess Country level busting power. God Tiers like Acnologia and Zeref are capable of country level destruction. The verse also has access to a large country busting orbital weapon called Etherion. In terms of speed, the verse is pretty fast, reaching Massively Hypersonic+ speeds very early in the series. Being a verse involving magic, Fairy Tail has a large amount of hax abilities such as letter based magic which forces a target to comply with certain rules, death magic capable of instantly life-wiping entire cities, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, spells which can re-arrange the topography of a country, etc. There are also several abilities which ignore conventional durability such as the ability to inflict others with diseases, Sensory Manipulation, Energy Draining, purifying abilities such as Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, spells which can erase a target's existence, etc. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Opponents * Neutral * Characters Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartfilia Happy Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet Mirajane Strauss Makarov Dreyar Cana Alberona Elfman Levy Alzack Connell Bisca Connell Max Alors Mystogan (Edo Jellal) Freed Justine Evergreen Gajeel Redfox Juvia Lockser Carla Wendy Marvell Pantherlily Laxus Dreyar Gildarts Clive Mavis Vermilion Mest Kinana (Cuberios) Add a photo to this gallery Blue Pegasus Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Add a photo to this gallery Lamia Scale Jura Neekis Sherria Blendy Lyon Vastia Add a photo to this gallery Oración Seis Brain|Zero Add a photo to this gallery Celestial Spirits Celestial Spirit King Add a photo to this gallery Edolas Erza Knightwalker Faust Mystogan (Edo Jellal) Hughes Add a photo to this gallery Grimoire Heart Hades Zancrow Rustyrose Azuma Bluenote Add a photo to this gallery Sabertooth Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney Yukino Minerva Orland Orga Nanagear Rufus Lore Add a photo to this gallery Mermaid's Heel Kagura Mikazuchi Millianna Add a photo to this gallery Crime Sorcière Jellal Fernandes Ultear Meredy Angel (Sorano Agria) Midnight (Macbeth) Cobra (Erik) Racer (Sawyer) Add a photo to this gallery Fiore Kingdom Arcadios Cosmos Kamika Add a photo to this gallery Ten Wizard Saints Jura Neekis Makarov Dreyar Warrod Add a photo to this gallery Tartaros Mard Geer Kyôka Seilah Franmalth Torafuzar Tempester Jackal Silver Fullbuster Keyes Lamy Add a photo to this gallery Spriggan Twelve Zeref August Irene Belserion Larcade Dragneel Dimaria Yesta God Serena Wahl Icht Invel Yura Brandish Bloodman Ajeel Ramal Jacob Lessio Neinhart Add a photo to this gallery Alvarez Empire Marin Hollow Add a photo to this gallery Dragons Acnologia Igneel Atlas Flame Motherglare Add a photo to this gallery Others Anna Heartfilia Dist Erigor Flare Corona Future Rogue Ikusa-Tsunagi Layla Heartfilia Ur Add a photo to this gallery Weapons * Etherion * Fairy Heart * Eclipse Gate * Fleuve d'étoiles * Star Dress * Celestial Spirit Gate Keys * Magic Staves * Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter * The Devil's Heart * Ten Commandments